Wildmutt (Richard 10)
Wildmutt is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a big, yellow dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. He wears the Alpha-Omegatrix on his chest. In The Legendatrix, 10-year-old WildMutt wore a brace with the Legendatrix symbol on his right shoulder. In Alpha-Omegaverse, WildMutt has a red collar with a white stripe, the Simplicitrix symbol is on his right collar, and he now has black lips. His fur is also slightly darker. Powers Wildmutt possesses high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Wildmutt has incredible sense of smell. He's able to track people from their scent, even if they are many miles away. Wildmutt possesses sharp claws. Wildmutt has enhanced strength, strong enough to rip a car roof off. While Wildmutt is normally quadrupedal, he can stand on his hind legs and brandish his front paws into fists to punch. Wildmutt has the ability to shoot quills from his back, like a porcupine myth, but this has been unseen. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk, instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling, due to this, it is extremely hard to understand him. When Wildmutt has a cold, the triple nostrils on his neck get blocked by mucus, making him blind. Also, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellow tone. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Richard 10 *In The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, Wildmutt is used to track down Matt. *In The Dominatrix, Wildmutt is used to track down the Klain. He is later used to fight Darama. *In The Evil Within, Wildmutt is used by Drachir to fight Richard. *In The Legendatrix, Wildmutt is used by 17 and 10-year-old Richard in an alternate timeline. Alpha-Omegaverse Present *In A New Beginning Part 1, Wildmutt reappears to track down Slamworm. *In You're Never Gonna Believe This, Wildmutt is used to track down Shadow, but soon looses his scent. *In The Chicken or The Egg, Wildmutt was used in a flashback to run free and to fight Liams Buglizard. *In The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect, Wildmutt failed to track Magistreen on Chalybeas. Flashback *In If At First You Don't Succeed..., Wildmutt is used in to track Ammunition. Appearances Richard 10 *The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody (goes Ultimate) *The Dominatrix (2x; goes Ultimate both times) *The Evil Within (Drahcir) *The Legendatrix (2x; 1x by 17-year-old Richard; 1x by 10-year-old Richard; Alternate timeline) Present Alpha-Omegaverse *A New Beginning Part 1 (first reappearance) *You're Never Gonna Believe This *The Chicken or The Egg *The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect Flashback Alpha-Omegaverse *If At First You Don't Succeed... (first reappearance) Trivia *Both times in ''The Dominatrix, ''Wildmutt goes Ultimate, then transforms into Brainstorm. *Unlike in Ben 10, there are subtitles that tell the audiance what Wildmutt is saying. Other/See Also Category:Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Richard 10 Category:No eyed Aliens